


5SOS bromance one shots.

by itsanolive



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, hope you like it, just one shots, not many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanolive/pseuds/itsanolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally Lashton, but I got ideas for other ships and wanted to write them so......yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koala Day.

"Uhh, Ashton?" 

Just a minute a go I was heading down to the living room, but before I even got out of the hallway Ashton tackled me to ground rapping his arms around my arms and torso. I didn't mind it at all. I loved his hugs. He doesn't give them often. 

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" he asked in the most adorable,innocent voice I've ever heard. Gosh his voice is gorgeous. Especially in the morning. Oh man, his morning voise is so sexy. So low and manly and gruff like. Ok Luke might want to calm down before you give yourself a boner. 

"What are you doing?" I look over my shoulder at him and fight the incredibly hard erg to squeal. His face squished up against my shoulder blade with a cheeky little smile plastered on his face. Eyes closed. He looked like a happy little baby with huge dimples. 

I'm gonna guess that you now know that I have a crush on Ashton. Honestly can you blame me? He's the closest to perfect there ever was. At least that's what I think. 

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "I'm a koala today." He says and closes his eyes again before squeezing me tightly. I smile. He's to much sometimes.

"Um, any particular reason why?" "No. Just felt like being one." "Oh...okay." I feel my cheeks heat up and know there's a blush there. Ashton always makes me blush. 

I close my eyes to and enjoy the moment. The moment of having Ashton's arms around me for probably the only time.


	2. I love you Ashton.

"I love you Ashton." I said for the first time with him lying next to me on the couch. He looked up at me and smiled. "I love you to Luke."

"I love you Ashton." I whispered to his sleeping body lying next to mine. "I love you to." He mumbled barley awake. 

"I love you Ashton." I pant from on top of him. He opens his eyes and brings his hands to cup my cheeks. He pulls me downs and kisses me. "I love you to Luke. So much." He moans out. 

"I love you Ashton." I say before I kiss his hand. He looks at me nervously and smiles. "I love you to Luke." He says before we head into managements office. 

"I love you Ashton." I say through my tears. He looks at me and pulls me into a loving kiss before managment pulls us apart. "I love you to Luke." He shouts before being dragged out of the room. 

"I love you Ashton." I say out to the empty room before me hoping he just might somehow hear me when he's miles away. 

"I love you Ashton." I say on the tour bus when we're finally alone again. He looks at me with his beautiful hazel eyes before pulling me into a hug. "I-I love you to." He says, voice shaking from the tears forming in his eyes. 

"I love you Ashton." I whisper into his hair. He takes his head off of my chest and leans up close to my lips. "I love you to Luke." He says before connecting our lips. I smile into the kiss, remembering everything that happened the night before.

"I love you Ashton." I scream at the crying and bleeding boy in front of me. "I love you more than anything." I say as I start to bandage his wrists. 

"I love you Ashton." I say to myself when management gets me a beard. 

"I love you Ashton." I say to the crying boy in front of me. He pushes me away and gets an angry look on his face. "I tired of fighting for this Luke. I'm tired of feeling pain." And it's those words that break my heart. 

"i love you Ashton." I whisper to myself as I get ready to come out at the interview. 

"I love you Ashton." I say to the shocked boy in front of me. I take his hands in mine and kiss his knuckles. "Forever."

"I love you Ashton." I say as I slip the engagment ring on his finger. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I-I l-love you to Luke."

"I love you Ashton." I say on our honeymoon. He looks back at me and smiles. "I love you to Luke." I take his hand and pull him back down onto the bed before kissing him. 

"I love you Ashton." I say to him as we look at our child in her crib. He looks at me and gives me a soft smile. "I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He whispers to me. 

"I love you Ashton." I say when we finally get to be alone together after all these years. 

"I love you Ashton" I choke out as I stare at his gravestone. I tighten the grip on the flowers that I'm holding and look up."Forever."

"I love you Ashton." I say as the last breath leaves my body.


	3. Hey...You...Cuddle me.

Ashton

I was in the living room reading. It was almost ten. I know most people read at night, but I like to read in the morning. I was halfway through with this chapter when Calum came down stairs. He was wearing a big sweater and sweatpants hanging low on his waist. He looked like he could pass out at any second.

"Hey Cally." I said before looking back down at my book. I didn't get much of a chance to continue reading though. Calum had taken my book from my hands and set it on the table next to the couch which I was lying on. He picked up the blanket that was on top of me and then lied down next to me. Kinda, I mean the couch wasn't exactly huge so he was half on the couch, half on me. 

He wrapped his arms around my middle and snuggled into my side. I rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. It wasn't long before he fell asleep again. I picked my book back up and started reading again. I paused and looked down at Calum. I smiled and pulled him closer. He always was a cuddly guy.


	4. Breaking in the new house.

Ashton's POV:

"Luke, what are you doing? It's three a.m." I was quite tired from lifting all the boxes and I thought Luke was to. Apparently not. He was pulling me out of bed and the stupid grin on his face told me he'd been up for a while. 

"I know. That's the point. It'll make it more romantic." Gosh, what is he doing? He doesn't just do random cute things. 

He dragged me down the hallway of our new house and into the living room. My eyes were stinging and everything was a bit blurry. He led me to the middle of the room and let go of my hand. I waited for him to come back when he turned on the lights. I immediately closed them. 

"Sorry, sorry." Luke said and I heard some stumbling around and mumbling. Then a click and I could tell the light were off again. I opened my eyes and smiled. 

A bunch of Christmas light strung around the room and Luke standing next to his CD player. 

"What are you doing?" I ask walking towards him. He holds up his hand stopping me and turns to his CD player. He turns it on and presses play and I assume there was a CD already in it.

Music flowed out of the speakers and I soon recognized the song. Lullabye by Billiy Joel. Luke looked at me and held out his hand. Oh you cheeky little bastard. 

I put my hand in his and he pulled me against his chest. I smiled as he he laced our fingers together and rested his hand on my waist. I put mine on his shoulder as he started swaying us back and forth.

We danced for a bit before I decided to talk. 

"You woke me up in the middle of the night so we could dance in the living room?" "Yes. I thought it would be a good way to break in the new house." He said shyly.

I laugh at him lightly and take my hand out of his and wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. 

Maybe he should be cheesy and gushy more often. 

I press light kisses to his neck and lead them up to his face before kissing him on the lips. He kisses back and we just stand there music playing in the background with our lips pressed together. 

We stopped kissing and just held out lips together. I pulled back and looked at him. He's so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have him. 

I smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged me back and buried his head in my neck. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you to." I whispered back. I really do.


	5. This better be enough fucking stamps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tyler Oakley.

"You should put more stamps on your letters." Luke spoke to the image on his computer. His boyfriend Michael gave him a confused look.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm serious. All your letters have only one stamp and I make sure I put at least six stamps on mine. C'mon Michael, you're supposed to be the wild one. Yet your letters are so plain. Just plain white with only one stamp. At some color, make it look pretty."

 

"Shouldn't it only matter what's inside the letter? All the poems I write you? The lists of reasons why I love you? Telling you how much I miss you or how boring it is here and I wish I could be home with you? You're honestly telling me you care more about how the letter looks than what I'm actually writing you? Wow. That's a bit shallow Luke."

 

"No no no no no. Of course I care about what you write. It means the world to me. I'm just saying you could maybe decorate you letter a bit by like drawing on it or something. And maybe make the stamps more colorful? Yours are just black and white and honestly a bit sad. I love what you write, but come on put a bit of effort into the appearance."

 

-time skip- 

 

A few weeks later Luke looked in mail box and found a giant orange envelope. He pulled it out and looked a it. It had kitten and heart stickers all over it and in the corner there were ten stamps in red and blue.

 

Luke laughed loudly at it and the noticed something else.

 

Underneath all the stamps in small writing read "this better be enough fucking stamps."

 

Luke didn't say anything about the letters anymore.


	6. four(five) sentence muke stuff

"Michael?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're my best friend, my brother, practically my soul mate and I don't know where I would be without you."

 

"And I would do anything for you Calum if it made you happy."

 

And then they did the frickle frack and lived happily forever.


	7. Getting high off helium.

"Luke......Luke..." Luke laughed and looked at the tan boy beside him. His pupils were blown wide and he could barley see a line of brown around them. He was leaning against his bed with a joint between his fingers and was swaying to the beat of the random echosmith song that was playing in the background. He was definitely high. "Yes, Calum?" "...Luke........Luke, there is.....there is so much.....going on right now." Gosh, he sounds so concerned. Luke just stares at him and fights the urge to start crying. This was quite possibly the best decision he's ever made. Next to asking Calum out of course. "What do you mean?" "I-I mean...just so much...is just happening in our lives right now. Like there's someone being born right now. Luke, there is life being created right now." Normally, Luke wouldn't be fazed by such a statement. Yes, someone is being born. Someone is also dying. Someone is also getting their braces removed for the first time in two years. Life's awesome, but Luke never got to hyped about things that happened everyday for the fact that they happened...everyday. But Luke is really, _really_ high right now.

"Wow. Wow, oh my gosh, Calum. Oh my gosh you're so right."

"Right? Luke, just....so much shit is happening....and we're missing it all." Shit. Shit shit shit they had to get out. Someone is giving birth. Shit, someone is giving birth and they're _missing_ it. "Fuck, Calum, listen...we have to find out who's giving birth...and we have to see it." "Yes. Yes yes yes okay, but how do we find out who's giving birth?" "Dude, I'll call my mom, she'll tell us." "YES! Oh my gosh, Luke, you are a _genius_!" "What's my mom's number?" "Isn't she, like, forty now?" "...yes she is." "Well, there you go." "Okay. Just hold on a sec." "Okay, but..wait." "What?" "I wanna kiss you first." "Oh, yeah. 'Course." Calum pressed his lips to Luke's and he instantly forgot about all the birth giving. Right now he has a relationship to birth with Calum.


End file.
